Ch. 286 - Temporal Alliance
Ch. 285 - Grateful Heart Ch. 287 - Freeze Frame CHAPTER AND SCENES= |-| QUESTS= CHAPTER QUESTS 1. Tests to Clear Travel to The Winter Biker Find 12 hidden objects in The Winter Biker 2. Log Fire Supply Place 4 Log Stack in the Garden 3. Round One Travel to Human Settlement Time Loop Match 12 details in Human Settlement Time Loop 4. Going Nowhere Have 3 Frozen Boat in the Garden Upgrade 1 Log Stack to Level 2 5. Round Two Travel to Saber Tooth Fight Paradox Find 6 differences in Saber Tooth Fight Paradox 6. Quick Review Return to Winter Shopping Find 12 hidden objects in Winter Shopping 7. Round Three Travel to The Cave Entrance Time Warp Find 12 hidden objects in The Cave Entrance Time Warp 8. Lure Away Return to Siberian Voyage Find 12 hidden objects in Siberian Voyage 9. Fuel Up Travel to Winter Shopping Find 12 hidden objects in Winter Shopping 10. Frozen in Time Upgrade 1 Frozen Boat to Level 2 Upgrade 1 Log Stack to Level 3 11. Winter in Sweden Earn 18 total stars in Chapter 286 scenes Have 1 Winter Shopping in the Garden 12. Complete the Build a Gate Collection Collect the Snow-Covered Gate and place it in your Garden 13. Shopping Bags Upgrade 1 Winter Shopping to Level 2 Upgrade 1 Frozen Boat to Level 3 14. Winter List Upgrade 1 Winter Shopping to Level 3 Upgrade 1 Winter Shopping to Level 5 15. Build the Swedish Winter Village Complete the Swedish Winter Village Wonder 16. True Swede Upgrade the Swedish Winter Village to Level 2 STAR CHALLENGE QUESTS 2 Star The Winter Biker Earn 2 stars in The Winter Biker! 3 Star Human Settlement Time Loop Earn 3 stars in Human Settlement Time Loop! 3 Star The Cave Entrance Time Warp Earn 3 stars in The Cave Entrance Time Warp! 3 Star Winter Shopping Earn 3 stars in Winter Shopping! 5 Star Challenge Earn 5 total stars in Chapter 286 scenes 11 Star Challenge Earn 11 total stars in Chapter 286 scenes 14 Star Challenge Earn 14 total stars in Chapter 286 scenes |-| GARDEN ITEMS= |-| KEEPSAKES= |-| STORYLINE= Quest:Tests to Clear Ch.286/S.1 - The Winter Biker I wish to see Megan. With the right kind of mentoring, she can prove to be a stronger agent on the field. So where do you see yourself a couple of years from now, Megan? Exactly where I am right now, Raymond. And with you leading the operations, I don't see much of a difference anytime soon. Let me try to change that assumption of yours, Megan. I'm going to put you through a round of tests. I think already have a job at hand. Anyway, I'm game for it. What kind of tests are we talking about? Line up a bunch of anomalies.. Paradox, Time Loop and Time Warp, I want them all. Quest:Round One Ch.286/S.2 - Human Settlement Time Loop It's cold here. But I can handle it. Take a step back, so that the big guy can watch and learn. There you go! Wrapped up in style. What's next? Is this Raymond's idea of a test? Because he really needs to revise the definition of the word now. Quest:Round Two Ch.286/S.3 - Saber Tooth Fight Paradox A Paradox. More of Eleanore's area of expertise. But I'm not bad either. Why do you think Raymond has his eyes on me now? I'm not in his good books. Two down! One more to go. Is he making notes? Let me guess the next anomaly. A Time Warp? It has to be a Time Warp, unless Raymond has invented another aberration. Quest:Quick Review Ch.234/S.4 - Winter Shopping Megan is good, isn't she? And she has the drive and enthusiasm to take on anything that you throw at her. Megan reminds me of Eleanor. The Eleanor who I knew once. Young, vibrant and full of energy. I hope Megan doesn't turn into the Eleanor of today, though. Hand me the Time Warp, please. Let me gauge how she tackles an anomaly that's relatively new to her. Quest:Round Three Ch.286/S.4 - The Cave Entrance Time Warp I don't remember asking for a break. I could have taken down a Time Warp right after that Paradox. You need to slow down, Megan. Being cocky and overconfident won't yield you the rewards. Oh, you aren't going to slow me down, Raymond. I'm well aware of my skills and capabilities. Ehm... okay... that could've been done in a better way. I did warn you, Megan. Speed doesn't always help in finishing the race. That Time Warp performance. It stole my thunder. Never mind, I still got the anomaly fixed. Quest:Lure Away Ch.234/S.1 - Siberian Voyage I'm not surprised at Raymond's interest in Megan. I'm hoping that she doesn't get lured away by his promises. Raymond has always gathered allies by making offers that can't be risisted. And it hasn't always worked out well for them. We need to keep an eye on this scenario from a distance and see how things pan out. I'm not going to interfere directly. Megan wouldn't take my intervention in the right sense. Quest:Fuel Up Ch.286/S.5 - Winter Shopping What's with Raymond's sudden liking for Megan? Is he planning to turn her into one of his *allies*? She passed his timeline anomaly tests. So what's next in line for her? A medal? If Raymond is planning to break up the team for the sake of fueling his selfish career goals, we need to hold our ground. There is a question though. What's Megan's take on all of the above? Category:Chapters Category:Chapter 286